Nick Studio 10
Nick Studio 10 was a live programming block which ran from February 18th through June 17th of 2013. It aired on Nickelodeon on weekday afternoons from Nickelodeon Headquarters at One Astor Plaza in New York City's Times Square. It was hosted by four teens with many instances of crazy antics. Like Nick's previous weekday afternoon blocks, Nick Studio 10 was shown from 5:00 p.m. EST to 7:00 p.m. EST. The block started out as solely featuring multiple reruns of SpongeBob SquarePants, though The Fairly OddParents and Monsters vs. Aliens were eventually aired in the block by the start of April. The Nick Studio 10 continuity clips were inserted both during naturally during program breaks, along with short clips taken from viral videos or other sources randomly within programming, which included non-sequiturs such as "Nick Did It!" before returning to the scheduled programming in-progress. Over time these interruptions were reduced to traditional continuity between episodes without in-show interruption due to negative feedback. Criticism and controversy Nick Studio 10's comedic approach, especially its interruptions during episodes of the shows featured on the block, received almost entirely negative reviews from Nickelodeon viewers, who took to social media sites such as Twitter to call it "stupid", "unfunny", and "gross." The show was also criticized about their waste of food products, for example, "Meatball Baseball" and "Sam and Cat Smoothie". The show went into repeats by its third week on the air. Messages posted from the Twitter account started becoming rude towards the people who voiced criticisms and/or insulted the block. The posts were deleted shortly after, and an apology was issued, claiming that the account was "hacked". As of April 11, 2013, the Twitter account had been suspended. There had also been much controversy on Nick Studio 10's Facebook page. Once, the show commented that they were better than the Cartoon Network original series, Incredible Crew. Many Facebook users were angered that the show used their Facebook page to trick viewers into spreading the word of their series, by making comments such as "Like this status if you like Nick Studio 10. Share if you don't," and posting an image saying "If this image gets 5,000 shares we will take Nick Studio 10 off the air." The image only had 24 hours to get 5,000 shares; if not, the show would continue to air. Considering that very few people knew about the image, chances of getting 5,000 shares within 24 hours were very slim. By the time the 24 hours were up, the image hadn't received 5,000 shares. This might have been because several Facebook users stated in the comments that sharing the image would only raise the show's popularity. The Facebook page also made a status saying "I wonder how many hard boiled eggs you can fit in a mouth?" A user stated that if a child were to see that stunt and try it at home, they could choke to death. Many Facebook users also argued about the amount of food that the show wasted, while many children are dying of starvation. External links * Category:Programming blocks